Diviso Solitudo Change of Heart part two
by Ellys
Summary: Die Weiterführung von Change of Heart


Chapter 2..   
  
Severus spürte Remus Körper an sich. Er erstarrte. Was.. Remus hielt ihn noch immer fest, fast als wolle er ihn nie mehr loslassen. Severus stand völlig still. Er hätte die Umarmung gern erwidert, aber er konnte nicht. All die Jahre hatte ihm niemand Zuneigung entgegengebracht, hatte ihm nie jemand vertraut. So gern er es auch wollte, er konnte Remus nicht antworten.   
  
Niemand hatte es ihm beigebracht.   
  
Nach endlos langer Zeit ließ Remus von ihm ab. Er schwankte noch immer, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und Severus in die Augen sah. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er den Blick des Werwolfes sah. Er wollte etwas sagen, sich rechtfertigen, erklären. Aber er konnte nicht. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Remus schloss die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen..  
  
Unruhig wie ein Tiger ging Severus in seinem Büro umher. Er fand keine Ruhe. Was hatte das nur alles zu bedeuten? Dieser Moment der Schwäche, als er Remus mitgenommen hatte, diese völlig irrationalen Gefühle, als er ihn auf seinem Bett liegen sah.   
  
Der leichte Beruhigungstrank, den er sich gebraut hatte, schien wirkungslos. Kein Wunder, seine Hormone fuhren gerade Achterbahn ! Severus fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare. Fettig, natürlich. Er fluchte innerlich zum einhundertsten Male, dass er immer noch nicht geduscht hatte. Aber er konnte Remus nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen... mitten in seiner Überlegung hielt er inne. Natürlich konnte er duschen, Remus war nicht mehr hier. Nachdem er erneut zusammengebrochen war, hatte Severus ihn in die Krankenstation zu Poppy gebracht. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen und seine Anwesenheit brachte ihn nur durcheinander. Er wollte allein sein , in Ruhe überlegen. Sich sammeln. Aber Pustekuchen ! Seit er Remus nicht mehr an seiner Seite wusste, war er noch unruhiger als zuvor. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf das zerwühlte Bett in dem noch wenige Stunden zuvor Remus gelegen hatte.   
  
Remus..   
  
VERDAMMT !! So würde er sich nie beruhigen. Er brauchte frische Luft, ein bisschen Ruhe, und Abstand. Severus Augen blieben auf einem alten, eingestaubten Schränkchen in einer Ecke seines Büros hängen. Er hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Aber jetzt schien es ihm wie eine glückliche Fügung. Langsam ging er zu dem Schränkchen hinüber und hob den Schutzzauber auf.   
  
Da war er, immer noch so faszinierend wie an dem Tag, als er sich diesen Besen gekauft hatte. Ein Blitzefeg 7. Zärtlich strich er über das pechschwarze Ebenholz und die verschnörkelte silberne Gravur am Stiel : S.S.   
  
Die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl und klar. Severus flog über die ausgedehnten Ländereien von Hogwarts und sah in den sternklaren Himmel über sich. Der Wind fuhr im durch die Haare und ließ seinen Mantel hinter sich flattern. Seit Jahren hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst, ohne das es ihm bewusst war.   
  
Hier oben war er frei.   
  
Hier konnte er ganz er selbst sein.   
  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und flog schneller. In einem großen Bogen nahm er das Quidditch Feld ins Visier und vollführte einige waghalsige Manöver um die Torringe. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Eingerostet war er also nicht. Severus beschloss, von nun an regelmäßig ein paar Runden zu fliegen. Als er sacht vor dem Portal von Hogwarts landete, fühlte er sich angenehm erschöpft und müde. Der Flug hatte seinen Kopf wieder klargemacht.   
  
Severus bemerkte nicht, dass Albus Dumbledore an seinem Fenster stand und ihn beobachtete.   
  
Schöleröm   
  
Ist ziemlich kurz diesmal, aber dafür gings flott von der hand. Vielleicht schreib ich gleich noch an kap 3 weiter, mal sehen. Nu, was hälst du davon? Das mit dem blitzefeg 7 konnt ich mir nicht verkneifen lach wenn du aber nen besseren vorschlag für seinen besen hast, dann her damit , ne?   
  
Und ich hab gar ninich viel über seine haare geschrieben, nur 2x !! stolz ist aber das kommt noch ich könnte remi zu einem haar- feti machen, dann kann ich meine leidenschaft durch ihn ausleben.. ich kann das auch lassen.. mal sehen..   
  
So, wie findest dus? Ehrliche meinung bitte ! wie immer   
  
Da muss ich natürlich das ende von 1 für umschreiben, klar. Und zwar.. guckt nach   
  
Genau, vorletzte seite, da steht:  
  
„ jetzt oder nie.   
  
Remus machte entschlossen den letzten Schritt und schloss Severus in seine Arme." Da ist kap 1 dann ende, damit das hier dran passt.   
  
Ich warte auf kritik   
  
( mal ehrlich, kann man das gut lesen? Ich find das etwas komisch, so gesteltzt irgendwie..)   
  
kiss  
  
ellys muss ja hier mit pseudonym unterzeichnen 


End file.
